


30 Minutes in Heaven

by lowlier



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Grinding, M/M, Rimming, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlier/pseuds/lowlier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school senior Castiel usually spends his Friday nights studying, but that changes October 31st when he's dragged to a Halloween party and locked in a bedroom with Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Minutes in Heaven

Castiel knew the night would be a whirlwind from the start. Originally, Cas had been occupied with what he did every Friday, studying. He hadn't moved his eyes from his textbook for an hour and had been highlighting and scrawling notes in the margins diligantly. That was until his obnoxious best friend Balthazar had burst into his room uninvited with a pile of clothes on one arm and a grin on his face that Cas knew meant nothing good for him.

"Evening Cassy, what're you doing studying on Halloween night? Our  _dear_ friend Gabriel invited us to a party and we just can't disappoint him by not showing up." Castiel had rolled his eyes and sighed, at his friend's suggestion. He'd always try to drag Cas away from wasting his entire senior year studying, but he honestly couldn't care less about any party filled with people he saw every day in the halls.

"You know what I think we can Balthazar, I have a test next week and I really don't have time for this." He'd grumbled, turning back to his work.

"Dean Winchester will be there." 

Suddenly this wasn't a party Cas would do anything to miss, in fact, it was quite the opposite. He'd had a crush on Dean since he'd first walked into his shop class at the beginning of the year and since then he'd had his sights set on the boy. He could put up with any party or ridiculous costume he was sure Balthazar would force him into if he got to see Dean tonight.

Sensing the change in attitude, Balthazar tossed a bumblebee sweater, an antennae, and a bottle of lube and a condom ("I told you who was going to be there didn't I?") at Cas and told him to get ready for the night. When Castiel deemed himself ready he left his house to see Balthazar's flashy sports car parked in his driveway with his friend already waiting in the drivers seat with the music up and slid into the seat next to him and braced himself as Balthazar sped to the party.

That was how Castiel ends up among a throng of drunk teenagers, pounding music, the constant hum of chatter, and the clinking of bottles. He starts to weave among the crowd, searching for a familiar pair of bright green eyes. Instead, he finds his circle of friends from school, Alfie and Inias on the couch watching Meg blow smoke circles. He sits with them for a while and converses disinterestedly, sighing in relief when he sees Balthazar waving to him from across the house.  
  
"Cassy!" He calls as he grabs his arm, "We're going to be playing a little game, care to join us?" He throws a wink at Cas, jerking his head slightly in the direction of the living room.  
  
  
Castiel looks over to see Dean Winchester sitting right there on the couch, glancing over at him. He looked as good as he always did, effortlessly hot in a form fitting batman shirt and dark pants that set off the vivid color of his eyes. He can't resist looking up and down his body and staring at the places where he can see his defined muscles under his shirt. Cas can never stop himself from looking, sometimes blatantly staring at Dean and he hopes Balthazar's suggestive look wasn't for nothing because he wants nothing more than to finally see what's under Dean's clothes.   
  
  
They pile onto the couch across from Dean and look up expectantly at Gabriel, who begins announcing the rules of the game to the menagerie of teens strewn across his living room. "Alright, so we're gonna be playing 7 Minutes in Heaven. We'll spin a bottle twice each round to decide so it'll be fair and the two people chosen have to be in the bedroom for 7 whole minutes. I have faith that you all -well at least most of you- are smart enough to get that. Let's start!"  
  
  
Gabriel reaches over to an empty beer bottle on the coffee table and flicks his wrist to start its spin. It slows and points towards Charlie, who lets out a celebratory cheer and eyes all the girls in the room, winking at each of them - earning a laugh from Dean that Castiel will play over and over in his head later. The next spin selects Jo, who shrugs and saunters into the bedroom with Charlie at her heels.  
  
  
After a few minutes, they emerge to laughter and cajoling, cheeks rosy with bright grins on their faces. Charlie grabs the bottle and twirls it, landing first on Gabriel and then Kevin Tran, who turns as pale as a sheet when Gabriel slaps him on the back and practically drags him to the bedroom. The rest of the teens are left in the living room, some leaning towards the door to catch any sounds from the inside. After a few minutes of silence, Kevin bursts from the room, screaming at the top of his lungs, with Gabriel following doubled over with laughter and wiping tears from his eyes.   
  
  
"Alright, who's next?" He exclaims, cheerfully, as he plops down and turns the bottle, face practically glowing with the glee of having found another victim. The bottle whirls on the table and points straight at Castiel. All eyes turn on him and he flushes as he concentrates on the bottle's second spin, determined to ignore the attention. Time seems to slow with the bottle and he can see its cycle slow from Jo, to Anna, Victor, and finally...Dean.  
  
It's as if his entire body has abruptly decided to betray him, as the corners of his mouth pull up when he locks eyes with Dean. He is going to be alone, in a bedroom, with Dean Winchester. Cas pushes himself up automatically and steps through the bedroom door, closing it behind him, turning to face the other boy in the darkness.  
  
"Listen-" Dean starts, and Cas cuts him off with a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Shut up, Dean. We only have 7 minutes in here, you know, and I'm not going to waste any of it talking." Dean's eyes widen with shock, then understanding. Cas lets out a breath of relief. He had hoped he knew what those heated stares across the classroom had meant; all those sparks when their skin brushed in the hallways.   
  
He slowly lowers his hands from Dean's mouth and surges forward to press their lips together. It's like breathing for the first time and Castiel can't get enough. He kisses him again and again, like he's been dying for it, and his hands find themselves in Dean's hair, stroking across his chest and pushing him up against the wall. They can hardly keep still as they revel in the newfound freedom of being able to explore each others bodies after so long and Dean's hands wander down to his waist, pushing his shirt up and off, and letting his fingers trail along Cas' waistband as they kiss. Their tongues slide together as their bodies press close, and he gasps as Dean's hips twitch forward after a tug of his sandy hair.   
  
He can feel the line of Dean's cock pushing against his zipper and he can't help but grind his own against it, moving his hips in tight circles as his lips trail down Dean's neck, making his head tip back with a moan. He sucks at the fragile skin of his throat and pushes their hips together, sparks of pleasure and heat bursting between them as Dean grabs his ass to pull him closer, with a growl. Cas shoves him back against the wall in response and lifts his shirt over his head to latch his mouth to a nipple, sucking and rolling it between his teeth as he rubs the other with his free hand - Dean gasps, desperately, and threads his fingers through Cas' hair. "You like that Dean?" He mumbles, against his chest. Dean can only moan in response as the movement of their hips becomes more frantic, cocks pushing together and pre-cum leaking into their boxers.   
  
Cas slides his hand down Dean's abdomen, feeling his muscles twitch under his palm as he travels lower to grasp his hard dick through his jeans. "I asked you a question."  
  
He smirks as he feels Dean's cock twitch in his hand, and the other boy lets out a strangled moan, looking at him through his lashes before whispering a needy, "yes" in his ear and pushing into his palm. He can feel his heat through his pants, and Cas takes a moment to stroke lightly along his cock through the denim before sinking down onto his knees and sliding the zipper down with his teeth.  
  
Cas hears Dean's breath catch as he pulls his cock out of his boxers, and he looks up at him before swallowing him down to the base. Dean lets out a gasp that trails into a moan when he feels the wet heat of Cas' mouth envelop his dick. He whimpers, and Cas can feel his hips tense as he tries not to fuck his mouth, so Cas grabs the back of his thighs and ass to push him forward and invite him to do just that.   
  
Dean seems to get the message. Cas feels his cock slide down his throat as he hums around it and hollows his cheeks, tasting the bitter flavor of Dean, resting heavy on his tongue. Dean's cock begins sliding in and out of his mouth, and he can feel his breath growing labored as Cas moans around him. He pulls back, and Cas takes the opporitunity to suck and lap at the head, tonguing the slit and feeling it throb in his mouth as Dean gasps and tenses, throwing his head back. Cas lets his cock drop from his mouth, a trail of saliva hanging from his dick to his lips as he rises up to bite Dean's earlobe.   
  
"Who said you could come?"  
  
Dean lets out a groan and Cas smirks, turning him around and pushing his chest to the wall, watching him look back curiously as Cas slides his jeans down his hips, leaving him naked and exposed to the room. Cas spreads his ass and slaps it appreciatively, causing Dean to yelp and glare at him over his shoulder.   
  
Cas apologizes with a kiss to his hole, and he begins to lap at it, as Dean's breath hitches. His tongue catches on Dean's rim and he teases him, licking around it and occasionally nipping at the edge until Dean groans and begs for it. He can't resist Dean's wanton pleading and slides his tongue inside the boy's tight heat, wriggling it around and prompting high pitched moans to escape him. He begins to tongue-fuck him, sliding it in and out, getting his hole wet and sucking at it sloppily as Dean presses ass backwards to get his tongue further into him. He can feel Dean's hole squeeze around him, and he knows Dean can feel his tongue, long and wet inside him, his hips jerking as he's eaten out.  
  
"M-more," Dean breathes, forehead thumping against the wall. Castiel silently thanks Balthazar for jokingly shoving lube in his pockets when Dean's mouth goes slack at the pressure of a finger entering him alongside Castiel's tongue. He presses it in deep, curling it, and pressing against his prostate, earning a cry as Dean begins to fuck himself back on Cas' now two fingers. They press and rub against his walls, and Cas kisses his shaking thighs, gripping his cock so he won't come at the sound of Dean's desperate moans and whines.  
  
"Fuck me, fuck me, Cas, please - I need it, I need you inside me!" Dean begs, his voice husky and eyes half-lidded as he looks back at Cas.   
  
He lets out a groan and kicks his pants off, making sure to grab a condom from the back pocket as he rolls it on his own throbbing cock and lubes it, rubbing it against Dean's bare ass.  
  
"You feel that Dean? Look what you do to me. You made me all hard for you, begging me to fuck you in that voice of yours." He whispers lowly in Dean's ear, pressing against his back and pulling his hair to make Dean look at him as he slides the tip of his cock in his hole. Dean's mouth falls open and his eyes slip closed in pleasure, snapping open as Cas brings his hand down against his ass with a sharp smack.  
  
"Look at me when I fuck you, Dean." He growls, as he snaps his hips forward, bottoming out inside him in a single thrust. He gives Dean a moment to adjust, letting him pant against the wall before moving his hips slowly, fucking him shallowly, and making him whine in displeasure as he teases him. Dean's eyes meet his, and he leans in for a moment to kiss him before grabbing his hips roughly and fucking them forward, groaning at the feeling of Dean's tight hole taking his cock.  
  
"You like that, Cas? Do I feel good around your cock?" Dean taunts, smirking as the brunette moans in response to his words and slams his dick into him.  
  
Dean swears as he's fucked hard, pushing his ass back to fuck himself on Cas' dick. He moans at the drag of his cock inside his hole, the pounding pace of their hips, breathing labored and pleasured sounds being released between them. He tips his head back onto Cas' shoulder to expose his neck, feeling his cock throb as Cas bites at his neck, sucking and worrying at his skin before reaching down between his legs to wrap a fist around Dean's dick, jerking it in time to his thrusts.  
  
The heat begins to build in his lower abdomen, his thoughts scattering as he moans louder and louder, his mindfullness of them not being alone in the house flying out the window as he lets out a cry and comes all over Cas' fingers.   
  
His muscles contract around Cas' dick as he orgasms, and Cas can't contain his pleasure at the feeling of Dean's ass around him and he fills the condom with his cum, shaking as he rips through the most intense orgasm of his life. Cas presses his forehead against Dean's shoulder as he pulls out, tossing the condom in the direction of the small trash can and feeling lips on his as they sigh and pant, coming down from their highs.  
  
"So..." Dean begins, "That was a lot more than 7 minutes." He smirks, as a blush rises on Cas' skin and he groans not for the first time today, because he knows when they leave the bedroom hand in hand, every senior at Lawrence High will know exactly what they did in their extended stay in Gabriel's bedroom. But looking at the crinkles around Dean's eyes when he laughs, it doesn't seem to matter much at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that pwp! Don't worry about Kevin though, hes perfectly alright, at least in THIS verse anyway.
> 
> My tumblr is endversings and if you want to see my destiel imagines/headcannons or request more fic my twitter is horrorcas for the season and is normally endversedcas.


End file.
